club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Star TV USA
Star TV USA is Star TV's sister channel. Star TV USA airs in the United States. It is owned by StarTV Studios and Stealer Communications, and airs mostly in Nebraska, Massachusetts, Hawaii and California, but it airs in the other states too! The mascot is a magical penguin named Lucystartwinkle and owns a blue crystal puffle named Jewel. Bumpers "Dolphins" We see Lucy at an aquarium, looking in a Dolphin tank. A dolphin with the star TV logo swims up and 3 other ones that say USA swim up. "Princess" We see Lucy in a pink ruffled dress. She twirls once and it turns purple. She twirls again and it turns blue. She twirls and it turns yellow. Finally she twirl jumps in the air and the dress turns pink, purple, yellow, and blue with the Star TV USA logo on her tiara. "Pop Star" We see Lucy in a hot pink dress and a lavender flower hairclip with a pink microphone. First she says "Star" in a singing voice. Then she sings "TV". Finally she sings "USA" and red, white and blue smoke shoots out of the concert stage. "Fireworks" We see Lucy and Jewel with red, white, and blue fireworks. It then cuts to Lucy putting the fireworks down on the ground. The fireworks shoot up in the night sky with the Star TV logo, then a child's voice sings "Staaaar TV Usa!" "Halloween Scares" We see Lucy and her friend, Sammystars. Sammy is dressed as a bee and Lucy is dressed as a skeleton. They go over to a nearby house and Sammy yells "Trick or treat!" then she pretends to sting a person holding candy. They go running, abandoning the candy. The bucket flips in the air and the candy spells out "Star TV" then "USA" plops down. This is only used during the month of October. Programming Pookie Playtime (block for pookies aged 3-8, 6:00 a.m - 11:00 a.m) * Zippy Cars (Last season, re-runs occur) * Dino Uppies * Teddy Town * Dora the Penguin Explorer * My Wittle Pookie * Sesame Street * Elmo The Musical * Dazzling Dolphins * Princess Palace * Bunny Barn * Kitty Kingdom * Puffle Playground * Turtle tots * Anna and friends Star TV USA (main block for all ages, 11:00 a.m - 6:00 p.m) * Anna and Friends * Puffle High School * The Puffle Life With Abigail And Josee * Melanie's World * Living In A Hotel * Old School With Abby * The Vocaloid and Utauloid show * Kawaii Overlord!: The series * Sailor Moon * Star vs the forces of evil Biggie and Middle's Hangout (for biggies/middles aged 10-17, 6:00 p.m - 10:00 p.m) * Selfies R Cool * Every Biggies Way * Education Matters! * Sports Time Fun * Diary of a Wimpy Girl * Relatable Problems with April and Amber * Prep School * Uppiea Falls * Recess * New Music Videos For Teens * Anna and friends * The Vocaloid and Utauloid show * CJ'S Terrific Underground * Fairly Odd Teachers Adult's Club (for adults of all ages, 10:00 p.m - 6:00 a.m) * Relatable Parent Problems * Delicious Dinner for your Family * Celebrity Deathmatch * The 'F' Word * Skittled For Life * Lockwood And Co. * Pengy Tyson Miseries * The Awesomes * CJ's Terrific Underground ADULTS * The Life of Meh * Da Simpsizzles =